


Colour Therapy

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Referenced Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: When Gavroche has a bad day, Grantaire is always there to help him up.
Relationships: Grantaire & Gavroche Thénardier
Kudos: 15





	Colour Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to Deviantart yonks ago, and when I did, one of my favourite artists did some Awesome fanart for this fic.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/aka-noodle/art/Les-Mis-Colour-Therapy-714179925

Prompt: _A doesn't have the time/money to get their tattoos coloured in, so B colours them in for them_

As he is want to do, Enjolras slammed his fists down on the table in anger as Grantaire smirked and stood up.

“After an intercourse like that, I need a cigarette,” he said tucking one behind his ear. The had derailed the meeting enough that everyone had begun to talk amongst themselves about relevant or unrelated things. Combeferre sent Enjolras to his cool down corner as Grantaire stepped outside. He lit his cigarette and watched the smoke pour from him and dissipate.

Gavroche approached, unnoticed, until he spoke:

“Hey, old man! I'll grab a puff of that.”

Grantaire looked down at him,

“It'll stunt your growth, kid.”

“I'm here for a good time, not for a long time,” Gav responded.

“Hard day at the office?”

“The worst,” he said flatly.

Grantaire jerked his head in the direction of the door and went inside with Gavroche following with his hands in his pockets. Grantaire rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal all kinds of flower and pattern line drawing tattoos. He set a big box of markers down in front of him. Gavroche set to work colouring in the intricate designs in stone silence. Grantaire noticed the bruises that were beginning to form on the boy's wrists.

“Parents?” Grantaire whispered. Gavroche waggled a horizontal hand side to side.

“School?” He whispered. Gavroche repeated the gesture.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Just did,” he whispered, emotionless.

Without saying anything more, Gavroche held out a palm, not looking up from his colouring. With the other hand, Grantaire fished out a spare key and put it in the outstretched hand in silence. Gavroche got up and shook a finger at him,

“Don't stay out too late, young man,” Gavroche said, then turned on his heel and left.

“I won't,” Grantaire said, half smiling. He watched him go and waited till he was out of sight to put the markers away. Though, for the rest of the evening, he made sure to keep his sleeves rolled up to show off Gavroche's artwork.


End file.
